$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 7 \\ 4 & 4 \\ 0 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 4 & 0 \\ 7 & 4 & 6\end{array}\right]$